


Love That Part Of Me

by islaroliver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Confessions, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islaroliver/pseuds/islaroliver
Summary: Marinette confesses to Chat Noir she's in love with Adrien. Chat Noir decides to reveal his identity.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132





	Love That Part Of Me

Marinette had the worst day of her life. Worst than when she fought Chat Blanc, worst than when she thought she had lost Tikki. Worst than everything she had ever experienced as Ladybug and as a superhero.

  
She felt tired, but not the kind of tired like when she fought akumatized villains. Not the kind of tired when she was about to transform back. Not the kind of tired Chat Noir's puns left her. No. She was tired in her heart.

  
After so many time of secretly loving Adrien, she had finally found the courage to tell him. And just when she was about to do it, she heard Nino telling Alya that Adrien had a date tomorrow with Kagami.

  
Her heart had shattered. After so many time she was finally going to tell him and _that_ happened. Now she would never tell him because if he was happy with Kagami she wasn't going to ruin his happiness and their friendship. Kagami was her friend too and they both deserved to be happy even if it caused her pain. But even knowing that, she felt horrible.

  
She hated that her friends' happiness caused her so much pain. She hated that she couldn't get over Adrien. Honestly, why couldn't she? He was handsome, gorgeous, perfect and all of that, but he could never love her. It was time that she started accepting that.

  
Marinette sighed and hugged her knees tighter. It was late, she should get inside and grab some sleep after today's patrol but she didn't want that. Minutes before she had asked Tikki for a little privacy. She knew somewhere, sometime she was going to cry, and when she did, she wanted to be alone.

  
Tears slid down her cheeks and she did nothing to stop them. _If this is what it takes to forget Adrien, then I'll cry. If he has to break my heart so I can finally move on. Then I'll let him do it._

  
"Marinette?" A voice suddenly asked.

  
Marinette stopped sobbing. She moved her blue eyes up until she found a deep green. Chat Noir was looking at her with worry in his eyes. But what was he doing there and why he had to appear just when she wanted to be alone?

  
"Are you okay?" He asked taking a tiny step toward her.

  
Marinette said nothing because suddenly Chat Noir's green eyes reminded her of Adrien and thinking about Adrien filled her eyes with tears again.

  
Chat Noir finally got to her and knelt in front of her in a cat-like position. She was unblinkingly staring at his green eyes.

  
"Marinette?" He said again. "Are you okay? How can I help you?"

  
"Not much can be done." She finally said. She blinked and the tears in her eyes fell down her cheeks.

  
"What do you mean?" Chat Noir asked. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

  
Marinette lowered her blue gaze and decided to be sincere. What harm could it do to tell Chat Noir about her love problems? He didn't know she was Ladybug, for him she was just Mariette, another citizen of Paris. It certainly was fine to talk to him.

  
"I love someone." She started. "And he hurt me. I mean, he didn't. He can do what he wants, he can be with who he wishes to be, because he and I are not a thing. But it still hurts. I... I can get over him and I really should."

  
Chat Noir said nothing. Marinette didn't dare look at him in the eye. What if he thought she was overreacting? Worst, who was she to talk about her heartbreak with him when Ladybug didn't correspond his feelings and she was sure it hurt him?

  
"Have you told him about your feelings?" Chat asked.

  
Marinette shook her head.

  
"I was going to him today and then I heard he is going out with someone else. It's just that...." She doubted but decided to keep ongoing. "Adrien would never love me even if he knew because I'm a mess. I'm super clumsy. I can't do anything right...."

  
"Adrien?!" Chat asked he looked stunned.

"You're in love with Adrien Agreste?

  
Marinette nodded looking down, her cheeks flushing red. Did Chat react like that because he thought it was silly for her to love the supermodel and super handsome and perfect Adrien Agreste?

  
"But I know he'll never love me back?" She added.

  
It was pathetic. She should have never told Chat any of it. Now she was even more embarrassed.

  
Chat stood up which drew Marinette's attention back to him. He had a determined look in his green eyes and Marinette wondered what he was thinking about, but then it all happened so fast.

  
"Plagg." He said looking Marinette straight in the eye. "Claws in."

  
Plagg? Why was Chat Noir about to transform in front of her? Didn't he knew she had told him many times as Ladybug the importance of maintaining their identifies as a secret?

  
A green light blinded Marinette for a second and when she was able to see again, she choked with the air. There, where Chat Noir stood just five seconds ago, was Adrien.  
"Adrien?!" Marinette screamed and she was on her feet in less than a second. "You're Chat Noir?!"

  
"I am." He said with a smile on his mouth.  
Marinette died with that smile and she felt her cheeks flushing again, but then she remembered everything. What she had said, and she went pale.

  
"Oh, no. What have I done? I just told Chat Noir I love Adrien and Chat Noir is Adrien. Which means I told Adrien I loved him!"  
"Marinette, it's okay," Adrien said.

  
"No, it isn't." She replied. "I can't even look you in the eye. I'll have to move from school. I'll have to leave my parents. Leave Paris. Go and live with mother's uncle and.... no. I'll have to leave the continent."

  
"Marinette," Adrien said and took her arm delicately. She immediately stopped moving as her cheeks turned even redder. She looked down to where Adrien's hand laid in her arm. "Just stop for a moment and listen."

  
She said nothing, still in panic because Chat Noir was Adrien and she told him she loved him and now he was touching her arm. Oh, she was never washing her arm again. Forget that silly idea of getting over Adrien. She couldn't do it anymore.

  
"I'm sorry I made you cry." He said. "I literally had no idea you were in love with me."  
"I'm not." She lied looking at him in the eye. "I've never been in love with you. What you heard wasn't me at all. I don't love you, Adrien."

  
"I heard you, Marinette." He said patiently. "You told Chat Noir you were in love with Adrien Agreste and I'm Adrien."

  
"I totally did not say that at all," Marinette said again darting her eyes away from him.  
"So, you were gonna tell me today you were in love with me?" He prompted.

  
"I was." Marinette finally accepted lowering her head. "But it was so silly. This is all so silly. I know you'll never love me back because I'm not as cool as Kagami and you're both my friends and I have no desire to ruin our friendship or make you unhappy. I'm so sorry I even said all of this..."

  
"Kagami is a friend." Adrien interrupted. Marinette looked up at his green eyes.

"You're my friend too, Marinette, and I wish I could love you back because you're such an amazing girl. You're so selfless, always putting others before you and I really admire that of you. But I'm in love with someone else."

  
There Marinette froze because suddenly something clicked in her head. Adrien was Chat Noir and Chat Noir loved Ladybug. And she was Ladybug. Did that mean he loved her? No, he didn't. He loved Ladybug, not Marinette. But could it be worth the try? Could she risk her identity reveal just so she felt that Adrien loved her?

  
"You're in love with Ladybug, aren't you?" She asked.

  
"Yes," Adrien said. "I'm sorry, Marinette, you're such an amazing girl but I..."

  
"Shut up, Kitty." She said.

  
"What?" He asked confused.

  
Marinette gave two steps back.

  
"Tikki." She said. "Spots on."

  
Marinette transformed in front of Adrien. After the transformation, she shyly looked at Adrien to find him with his mouth hanging open. She smiled a bit but felt awkward. Maybe it had not been a very good idea after all.

  
"Marinette." He finally said. "You're Ladybug?"

  
"I am." She said. She looked down. "I'm not expecting you to love me as Marinette. I know you love Ladybug but think about it. I'm her, we're the same person and maybe eventually you could love that part of me."

  
"I think I already do," Adrien said out of breath.

  
"What?"

  
"I think I already love you as Marinette." He repeated. "I fell in love with Ladybug but without knowing I started to notice the similarities between you and her. _You're our everyday Ladybug_. I even said that without knowing how right I was." He chuckled. "I'm so sorry for making you cry and suffer, Marinette. Chat Noir is a part of me. You love Adrien, but I hope that maybe one day you might be able to love Chat too."

  
"He is sometimes annoying, I mean, you are. But he's easy to love, I think." She smiled at Adrien and he returned the gesture.

  
"I guess I see you in school tomorrow." He said.

  
Marinette was about to nod but then she was reminded of something.

  
"Tomorrow, yes, aren't you going out with Kagami?" She asked.

  
"As friends. But I guess we might as well invite Alya and Nino, and Rose and Juleka, and Nate and Marc and Luka."

  
"Sounds good." Ladybug said.

  
"Good night, Marinette."

  
"Good night, Adrien."

  
Adrien transformed back into Chat Noir and with a wave of his paw, he left. Ladybug transformed back into Marinette and smiled back at Tikki.

  
"I still can't believe it." She said. "Adrien is Chat Noir! And said I loved him! Oh, God. I guess tomorrow it'll be weird. I bet I can make it weird with my clumsiness."

  
"You'll do fine, Marinette." Tikki encouraged her. "As you always do. You're our everyday Ladybug, you'll come up with something."

  
"I hope I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first ever published fan fiction. I will appreciate it if you could give constructive comments. Also english is not my first language so sorry for my grammar mistakes.


End file.
